To be as one
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: Submerged in darkness Anzu accepts her fate in order to see her true love,but a voice guides her to the light so that she can defeat the darkness.But how can she trust the voice when it is the reason the darkness exists? I'm not good at summarys.
1. Prolouge

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Zero. It was over; all his life points were gone. They watched wide eyed in horror as the monsters slowly faded away. The only sound was laughter. His insane laughter. It was over. Marik had beaten the pharaoh. He had won the right to the Millennium Puzzle and no doubt the world would soon follow.<p>

'_No'_

Anzu stared in horror as the monster slowly approached the love of her life. Coming to claim his prize. She wanted to run to **him**, to help defend **him** or to comfort **him**. But she couldn't. Fear kept her still. Frozen like a petrified statue watching the monster destroy **him**. Her love. Her friend.

No.

Not her friend, he was already gone. A sob choked her as she thought of him. _'Yugi'_. He was forever lost to the shadow realm. Taken from them because of this monster, because of a stupid card game, because he solved that stupid puzzle, because of a stupid grudge against an ancient pharaoh, because the pharaoh failed them. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

No.

She had failed him. She should have stopped her friend from getting evolved with something so dangerous, stopped him from wearing the puzzle, and stopped him from getting into so much trouble because of it.

But she didn't. She didn't. And why didn't she stop him? Because she wanted to see **him**.

Not her friend but the spirit who would take over his body, who would judge those who hurt her friend, who would lead him into dangerous situations, who would make her heart beat faster, who she loved. She should have protected her friend from the darkness.

But she didn't. Because she loved the darkness. Now as she gazed at her friend's body, but not her friend, no, it was only the darkness now, she felt no love.

No.

Only hate. She hated the darkness that had lost her friend to the monster. She hated the monster who had taken her friend. She hated her other friends for not doing what she had failed to do. But most of all she hated herself. She hated herself for failing her friend, for failing the one she truly loved. Without her friend there was no love for the darkness. Only hate.

"No!"

A scream tore her from her self loathing. Clouds of darkness swept over her and her friends, their screams filling the air. But not her. No she was glad to give herself to the darkness. If it meant she could see her friend again, then let it take her. If she could just see him one more time she would tell him everything. She would apologize for her foolishness, for putting her feelings before his safety and she would tell him she loved him. Not the darkness.

Him.

Soon the shadows had almost eloped her completely, her friend's screams lost, left only with the sound of the monster's laughter. She shut her eyes and accepted her fate. The only thing that mattered was seeing him.

'_Yugi'_ Darkness completely took her and she almost welcomed the peace it brought, letting everything go.

'_Anzu'_

A voice. Familiar but not her own. Not his either.

'_Anzu, fight it'_

It was stronger now. She knew the voice but didn't know who it belonged to.

'_You have to fight it Anzu, you can't let him win'_

She wanted to ignore the voice, to slip into the darkness, to see him again. But the voice was loud and she found herself obeying it, resisting the shadows and the peace they brought.

'_**Keep fighting Anzu! Don't give in!'**_

She obeyed the voice. Using all her willpower to push the darkness back. She opened her eyes and saw a small light. It was so far away, like a star in the night sky. She wanted to shut her eyes again but the voice persisted

'_**You can do it, don't stop now!'**_

She pushed against the shadows, dragging herself towards the tiny light. She felt pain. Fighting the shadows hurt her but still she moved. She didn't know why she was fighting so hard or why the voice wanted her to fight but she was. As she fought the light grew bigger and she found herself wanting to be in the light.

'_**You're almost there! Keep going'**_

Her pushes became stronger, her determination growing as she closed in on the now much larger light. The shadows pulled on her violently.

Stabbing.

Scratching.

Slicing.

It hurt but she didn't stop.

Finally she reached the light, now it was larger than her, shining so brightly, forcing the shadows off her.

'_**Anzu!'**_

With one final push she entered the light leaving the darkness behind

* * *

><p>So like? Don't like? Let me know if you want more<p> 


	2. Different

_Like I said before, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>Light. Blinding. Intense. Pure white. Pure light.<p>

Slowly it faded, leaving her cold. Anzu gasped; the cold breaking her body from its numb shocked state. She blinked. The light was gone, replaced by a softer light. She blinked again. Her senses slowly coming alive. She pushed against the ground, it shifted with her. It covered her hand. Grain. No not grain, something finer _'Sand?'_ She moved again, feeing it move under her. Cold. She shivered, her teeth chattering. She could taste salt. A sound came from near by. Like a quiet roar and then a splash. '_Water?_' Her eyelids fluttered. She looked up. The light was soft, her eyes adjusting gently. She saw orange and red. Mixed, blended. Dotted with pale white lumps.

Her eyes fluttered again. She moved. Pain elopes her being. She groans but it came out low and weak. Another quiet roar. Turning her head to the noise she saw blue. Deep blue, sparkling. '_The sea?'_ Cold. She shivered. Why was she so cold? Pushing against the ground more pain shot through her body but she ignored it. Her back lifts off the ground but she could still feel the sand as she sits up. Another groan. Her head feels heavy letting it fall forward, her eyes down cast. Looking down, she saw her body. Her skin was bare. Her mind became alert.

"W, What?" her voice was groggy. It hurts. She tried to swallow but her mouth and throat are dry. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips but she tastes more salt mixed with grains of sand. She bent her knees, causing more pain and dragged her feet into the ground, leaving grooves. She pushed herself up, her feet taking her weight. She stood, wobbling slightly and almost lost her balance but shifts her feet through the sand and corrected herself. Standing to her full height, her body aches all over, stiff and painful to move. Staying still, her head throbbed, her skin numb in the cold. '_Where?_' Her eyes scan the area. She's alone but she knows this place. A beach. It's familiar; she recognises the street signs on the pier, even if they do look a little more worn out than normal. She had come here with her friends before.

Her eyes widen her mouth opening as a noise escapes her lips- a strangled cry. She raises a hand; her fingers covering her mouth while hot streams of tears fall from her eyes. Her friends. She remembered; the sound of laughter, of screams and the familiar but distant voice calling to her in the darkness. The darkness that took them and the monster that caused it all.

Marik Ishtar.

The insane darkness that lived in Malik Ishtar. That took control of the teen's body and made him so much more terrifying than he already was. That won the duel against the pharaoh. That destroyed her love. A sob shook her body. She could feel the cold again.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She could feel her bare breasts against her arms reminding her that she's naked. She's completely nude, grains of sand sticking to the back of her legs and bottom. Embarrassment and confusion filled her mind. Her body feels strange. It's definitely hers but it feels different. She covers herself as best as she could, trying to save some modesty. Her hair falls forward and she was shocked by its length. Her chestnut strands which used to reach her shoulders now flows down to her hips in thick full locks, covering her back with a curtain of brown. She runs her fingers through it curiously, dislodging specks of sand and unravelling knots as she goes. _'How?'_ she wondered but a cool wind cuts her thoughts short. She needs clothes.

Searching the beach she saw nothing she could use as cover. Slowly walking, stumbling slightly with an arm across her chest and her hand covering her private area, she feels a sense of dread at the eerie quiet. She takes slow careful steps, her body strangely tired and eyes darting around for any sign of life but finding none. She reaches the pier and was given a full view of the isolated road. The only noise was the low howl of the wind and the now distant sound of crashing waves. She thinks, trying to remember the area layout _'There's a gas station a bit up a head. And there are some outlets a bit further'_. She couldn't remember what kind of shops they were but she silently prayed one had clothes. She continued walking; wondering if she should chance running but decided it would be too risky. Not only for the chance that her legs would give out but also the chance she would find someone and they would see her not so modest state.

* * *

><p>Reaching the gas station there's still no sign of life. Her eyes widen at the sight of the station. Destruction. Broken glass and smashed gas pumps lay scattered across the pavement. She takes a step towards the station. Pain. Stabbing pain in her feet. She hisses and winces. Stepping back, the sole of her foot stings in pain. She had forgotten she's barefoot; the splinter of glass lodged in the bottom of her heel reminds her, lifting it up to see the damage. Her body was weak but well balanced due to her years of dance training. She could see the shard of glass, dyed red by her own blood.<p>

She cringes, knowing the pain she would feel removing it. Slowly her nimble fingers pinch the tip extruding out from her skin. She clenches her jaw and pulled. Pain. Another hiss of pain, it came out smoothly, her fingertips crimson, small tears in the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away, the pain starting to subside. Carefully she lowered her foot back down and returned to the clear road, eyes open for anymore obstacles. She limped slightly, each time her heel made contact with the gravel of the road a shot of pain ran up her leg but she kept moving.

* * *

><p>The outlets finally came into view; she stopped <em>'My God...<em>' The small town looks similar to the gas station. Destroyed and void of any signs of life. Her eyes darted between the shops, the windows smashed, and the doors missing or unhinged. Her heart jumps in joy and constricts in sadness at the sight of a familiar store. A clothes store she went to with Mai and Serenity. She remembers the innocent Serenity blushing in embarrassment at the revealing outfits the sultry Mai would suggest and her own happy laughter. She swallowed, forcing the tears back '_I'll never see them again...'_ She pushed down the feelings of regret and made her way to the shop. Carefully she dodged the shattered glass and random pieces of trash spread throughout the road and pavement as she walked through the door frame. The inside of the shop was slightly less chaotic, mannequins lay in pieces, mirrors are cracked but there was still a lot of intact clothing hung on railings and thrown across the floor.

She moved quickly, not really caring for fashion or colours at the moment but simply finding something to cover her. She searched the rail for something in her size. She found a white summer dress, without hesitation she pulled it over her head but it doesn't go down. She blinks in confusion and pulled on the fabric but it refused to go past her chest. '_But it's in my size...' confused _she pulled it off and checked the label. It's definitely in her size. She caught her reflection in a mirror and froze, shocked at the stranger staring back.

It's her, same colour hair, same shinning sapphire eyes and the same face but...older. She looks older, not much but definitely more mature. The childishness of her face replaced with the elegant look of a woman. Her body has changed too. Her legs and arms longer, the curves of her body more defined, her breasts are larger and well rounded. She had been pretty before, now she looked beautiful. '_But how? What's going on?'_ Blinking she remembered she's still naked and returned her attention to the rail. She found a simple white t-shirt with long sleeves and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. Dressing quickly she searched the store for under garments, her mind racing with questions.

* * *

><p>As she stepped from the store back onto the isolated street fully clothed she felt a little more confident. She had added a pair of thick black boots and a long denim jacket to her outfit. She was shocked when she found out she had gone up a cup size while searching for a bra. It only re-enforced the fact that she was not sixteen anymore and it terrified her. Now that she had gotten her clothes and was sufficiently protected from the cold she allowed herself to ask the question her mind had been pondering since she had first woken up naked on the beach. <em>'Wasn't I in the Shadow<em> _Realm? Who's voice that called me and why?'_

Obviously the answer wasn't going to magically appear in front of her, meaning she would have to go looking for it. Without further ado she headed down the road without any real destination in search of an answer she wasn't sure she wanted to find.

* * *

><p><em>Ta-da! Anyone figure out what happened yet? Let me know if you want more!<em>


	3. Not alone

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did 4Kids would pay for destroying Anzu's character in the dub!_

* * *

><p>Anzu wasn't sure how much more she could take. On top of the confusion concerning her own body there was also the unmistakable dread she was feeling. She had been walking for what felt like hours and throughout her journey everything was exactly the same, destroyed and deserted. The sky had grown darker with silver clouds and the wind seemed to keep getting colder as it blew. She had passed several familiar looking land marks and road signs letting her know that Domino City was close.<p>

'_Did Marik cause all this? It wouldn't surprise me_' Anzu's eyes saddened 'Did _he kill everyone?_ _No. What would be the point of ruling the world if there's no one to fear you or know your ruling it...Then again, he is insane so who knows what goes through his twisted little mind'_ Letting out a loud sigh she stopped to rest. Her foot still hurt a bit and her body was already tired when she first woke up, now it was exhausted.

She had actually gotten pretty far from the beach and was now in a residential area. Tall buildings of apartment blocks stood to her left while a small park was on her right. Surprisingly the park was relatively damage free, a few fallen trees and some over grown grass but still more inviting then the ruined buildings and roads. The park too was familiar.

She had often passed it on her way to school. A little further and she would reach her home if it was even still there. Honestly she wasn't sure she even wanted to see it. Better to keep the happy memories she had than to ruin them with images of destruction.

She sighed. Now what? The trees of the park rustled in the wind, loose leaves floating to the swaying grass below. If not for the clear chaos you could almost mistake it for a peaceful scene of a strange girl standing alone in an empty park. Turning her gaze to the sky Anzu could see the clouds gathering with a promise of rain. She needed shelter. Continuing on she decided it best to head for the city _'If nothing else I might be able to find somebody to tell me what happened'._

* * *

><p>Dommino City. Once it had been a lively city filled with entertainment for young and old. The last time Anzu had seen the familiar city it was filled with duellists looking to gain entry into the Battle City tournament. Now though that happy atmosphere had vanished leaving an eerie almost apocalyptic world behind.<p>

The destruction Anzu had witnessed previous paled in comparison to the city. Not one thing was left untouched. The ground beneath her was broken, lined with irregular cracks and bits of upturned pavement. All glass was shattered, leaving only broken shards clinging desperately to their frames. Some buildings looked like they had been smashed apart by some kind of giant monster. Not a soul could be seen.

The young brunet almost felt like crying. What sort of disaster could cause this kind of hellish world? Deep down she knew the answer. When Marik won the duel against the pharaoh, the world became his playground and Marik was the type of child who broke his toys for fun. She couldn't imagine the amount of horrors he created.

Or maybe she just didn't want to.

Stepping over the destroyed rubble that had once been the road proved to be a difficult task for Anzu. Even her most careful steps, threatened to let her slip on the slanted ground but thankfully the boots she had acquired gave her some grip on the un-even cement. The pain in her heel distracted her for a moment causing her to almost trip over a slab of broken pavement. She caught herself before falling completely but her hair fell over her shoulders, blinding her momentarily.

Correcting herself she took a moment to stare in wonder at the length of her hair. It really had grown much longer than she normally let it. Not that she hated it this long or anything but it really was un-usual. Her hair grew slowly; even when she cut it short it would take a good few months to grow back. For it to have grown so long and thick ..._'Just how long was I gone for?'_

A sound alerts her of something ahead of her.

A person!

A man from the looks of him, his back turned to her as he took slow steps forward. His head was slumped forward and the shirt he wore was in tatters, his pants no better.

Something jumped in Anzu's heart. A small glimmer of hope mixed with a cautious feeling. She wasn't alone which was good but if the man was dangerous than she could be in serious trouble. She frowned at this. She had always been a very trusting person, even a little bit naive at times, so where was this new feeling of caution coming from?

She stared at the man's slumped form as he walked away from her. He wasn't a big man and from the haggard steps he took she had a feeling he wasn't particularly strong either.

'_If he is dangerous I could probably out run him'_ glancing at the destroyed road she became less sure. What if she tripped? Shaking her head she dismissed the thoughts. She had finally found another person; she couldn't let the opportunity slip by.

"Ex, Excuse me?" she called out to the man who immediately froze at her voice. He turned his head and looked at her with wide eyes. Carefully she made her way towards him as he turned to face her, shock clear on his face. She was only a little bit away from him when she spoke again "I'm, sorry but could you tell me –" before she could finish the man suddenly charged her.

She jumped to the side in reaction, dodging the man's hands that were trying to grab her "Cards!" he screamed at her now glaring at her with an almost murderous look in his eyes "Give me your cards!"

He charged her again but she jumped out of his reach once more, stumbling slightly on the gravel.

"I don't have any cards" she answered fearfully. This was turning out to be a very bad idea as the man turned to her again snarling like a wild animal._' What's wrong with him?'_

"Liar!" he roared "Give me your cards, I have to duel him. I have to show him I'm worthy!" This time his words had caught Anzu off guard and he managed to grab her arm as she tried to dodge him. Anzu cried out. The man was squeezing her arm painfully tight and wouldn't let go no matter how much she struggled.

"Please" she cried "I don't have any cards! I don't even know-"She was cut off as she was shoved to the ground. Jagged and pointed concrete stabbed into her back, blinding her with immense pain. She let out a strangled cry of pain and fear as the man stood above her a large piece of cement held above his head. _'He's going to kill me!"_ She thought alarmed as he looked ready to strike.

"Hey!"

The man turned to the new voice only to be punched in the jaw. The man went flying from Anzu's view, replaced by a young boy who looked to be about sixteen. Her saviour glared at the man who was lying unconscious a little away from them before turning to her with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked offering her a hand up, which she gratefully took.

"Y, Yeah" she answered shakily. Now that she was standing she noted she was slightly taller than the boy, not much though only an inch or two. The boy stared at her with a slightly annoyed look.

"What were you thinking walking around out in the open like that?" She blinked at him, unable to find an answer that didn't make her sound crazy. The boy raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms. He obviously wanted an answer. She took the time she was thinking of an answer to study the boy's features.

He had long messy black hair that ran down his back and dark grey eyes. He was familiar looking. Even the way he was looking at her reminded her of someone. But who? Who did she know that looked at people with such a cool and sombre expression? The boy narrowed his eyes at her

"Well?" he asked in an icy voice.

The tone of his voice is what hit her, the name fell from her mouth without a thought

"Kaiba" she whispered. No not Kaiba, his little brother. "Mokuba Kaiba" .

The boy frowned "How do you know my name?".

The next moment Anzu's arms were wrapped around the boy, hugging him like he was her own flesh and blood. Mokuba's eyes widened in shock at the action.

"Mokuba!" she began crying in to his shoulder" Thank god, you're alright!" He took a hold of her shoulders and pushed her back, trying to figure out who she was and why she knew or cared about him. He studied her face. She did look familiar.

"Who?" he asked unsurely racking his brain for her identity. She sniffled

"I'm Anzu, Anzu Mazaki" Mokuba stared at her for another moment before a look of shock appeared on his face.

"No, no way. You're, you..." but even as he tried to deny that this woman was the girl he knew from before, he felt himself pull her back into the hug he had broke. Anzu hugged him tightly and he hugged back. It was Mokuba. He was alive. And if he was, then maybe her friends were too. All was not lost.

* * *

><p><em>Muhahahaha! Cliff hanger! (sort of) Yay! Mokuba Kaiba in the house! And where there's one Kaiba, there's bound to be the other. Or will there be? You'll have to review and let me know if you want more to find out! <em>


	4. Hell

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Anzu would have a millennium item and a kick ass Yami_

* * *

><p>Anzu wasn't sure how long she stood there hugging Mokuba, honestly she didn't really care. He was really there. Alive. Older but still Mokuba.<p>

"Anzu" he whispered into her shoulder "I thought you were dead" he trembled slightly "I thought Marik killed you all"

She hugged him tighter; teats fell freely from her closed eyes. She couldn't find the words to describe how relieved she was that Mokuba was alive. If he survived Marik's wrath then maybe-

Suddenly something taped the top of her head, then another and another. She opened her eyes and looked up. A rain drop hit the tip of her nose. Quickly the pitter patter of rain arrived, the sky dark with clouds. Mokuba registered the gentle rain and pulled back from her, gently taking her hands in his own.

"We can talk inside. I'm sure Seto will be happy to see you too" Seto? As in Kaiba? So he was alive too. Anzu beamed. Yes. Even if Kaiba was a cold bastard at times he was still a friend, in her eyes anyway.

Mokuba led her over and through piles of rubble and debris, still holding her hand, afraid she would disappear should he let go. They reached a slightly better looking building than the other ruins that now made up Dommino City. It was about six stories high, the windows of the lower levels were gone but the top three were still mostly intact.

Anzu noted that it looked like a company, or used to be a company as Mokuba led her up several flights of stairs. Desks and chairs lay upturned and broken in heaps. Papers that at some point may have been important business documents now lay scattered across the floor. Some computers looked still intact, others had their monitors cracked or looked like they had been torn open with a sledge hammer.

Was this Kaiba Corp? The once most known multi-national gaming corporation in Japan, now nothing more then a crumpled mess of a building

'_I guess not even Kaiba can escape hell completely intact' _Anzu thought sadly. True Kaiba was egotistical due to the great success of his company but no one deserves to see their dreams and success's reduced to such a pitiful state.

Not even Kaiba.

Finally Mokuba stopped at a large metal door with a card key lock on it. Anzu was slightly surprised considering that every other door they passed was either broken or open. With out a word Mokuba reached his hand inside his shirt and pulled out a faded white card key from some hidden pocket and slid it into a slit at the side of the door. A moment later the door slid open silently. He smiled at her, and stepped to the side for her to go in first, entering after her.

The hallway on the other side of the door was in considerably better condition than the rest of the building. It wasn't perfectly clean, a few papers littering the floor and a small a mount of crushed glass embedded into the light blue carpet; but still a much less chaotic scene than what she had seen prior.

When the door slid shut again Mokuba took her hand once more and led her down the hallway to another metal door. Once more he slid the key card into the lock and brought her into another hallway, this one looking virtually untouched. The carpet wasn't exactly clean but there were no obstructions or out of place objects. It looked normal. This was bizarre considering the state of the rest of the world.

Anzu shivered. The rest of the world.

If Marik could do this to a thriving town like Dommino who knew what he did to Japan let alone the world? Mokuba taking her hand once more broke her from her depressing thoughts.

"Mokuba?" she turned to him, her voice shaking slightly "What did Marik do to cause this?"

The boy's face twisted in pain for a moment, staring into her curiously frightened eyes. He turned away from her, walking down the hall, leading her by the hand. The hall ended with another metal door, but this one didn't have a card slot.

When they reached the door Mokuba hesitated before turning to face her "It would be better…if Seto told you. He knows more than I do" he said the last part with a hint of shame. Anzu frowned but nodded watching him as he knocked on the door twice, paused, knocked again followed by another pause and two more knocks. There was a shuffling noise from the other side of the door before it slid open to reveal a tall brunet man with icy blue eyes.

"Mokuba" the man's voice sounded relieved as he said the name before taking on a much sterner tone "What took you so long?" Mokuba lowered his eyes in shame

"I'm sorry Seto" he smiled suddenly looking up with an excited gleam in his eyes "But you'll never guess who I found!" Kaiba frowned, now noticing the girl standing silently beside his younger brother. There was something vaguely familiar about her. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Kaiba hadn't changed too much since Anzu had last seen him. He had always looked mature for his age. His hair from what she could see was a little longer and a bit un-kept. He was still handsome with a cool composure and guarded eyes. He eyed her carefully before turning back to his brother.

"Who is this?" he asked.

Mokuba beamed "It's Anzu Seto! Anzu Mazaki, Yugi's girl friend!"

Anzu's heart clenched at the thought of being called Yugi's girlfriend. '_No' _she thought sadly '_Not his girlfriend, just a stupid girl who couldn't figure out her feelings before it was too late'_.

Kaiba frowned at his brother "Mokuba. Mazaki is dead. All Yugi's little friends are"

Anzu snapped her head up

"What?" she asked in disbelieve. No. No, that can't be right, they had to be alive. They had to be.

Kaiba glared at her "I don't know why you lied to my brother or how you even knew about Mazaki but I'm not buying it so you might as well get lost"

"How?" she asked, not hearing what he said "How can they be dead?" she looked at him with begging eyes "What happened Kaiba, please tell me!" Kaiba scowled at her, turning away.

"Kaiba!" she persisted grabbing the sleeve of his coat only for the fabric crush into her hand. She let him go in surprise, but he had already turned back to her, causing his jacket to fall off his left side. A gasp caught in her throat as Anzu stared at Kaiba in horror.

His left arm was missing.

Kaiba cursed, slipping his only arm out of the jacket so it fell to the floor completely.

Mokuba knelt down and picked it up, looking at his brother pleadingly "Please Seto, just let her come in". Kaiba looked between his brother and a horrified Anzu, with a grunt he turned and walked inside the room. Mokuba put a hand on Anzu's shoulder, leading her into the room.

The room was probably Kaiba's office before, now though it was full of clothes and various books scattered around the room. In one corner Anzu spotted a duel disk smashed to pieces. Tossing a couple of books off a small couch, Mokuba offered her a seat which she gratefully took.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked looking at her in concern. She shook her head. She was thirsty but there were more important things then her right now. She looked up to stare at Kaiba leaning against his desk with a scowl etched in to his statue like features. He really was handsome, he always had been and once or twice in the past she even found herself thinking about him like she would think about the Pharaoh.

She clenched her fists and looked away, ashamed with herself.

She was disgusting.

At the time she was so sure she loved the pharaoh and yet she was fantasizing about Kaiba.

She hated how fickle she had been.

It wasn't even the Pharaoh, it was Yugi she loved.

'_But now it's too late. He's dead. Dead' _

Mokuba frowned as he watched tiny drops of water slide down Anzu's cheeks; he looked to his brother for advice. Kaiba regarded the girl in front of him coolly. There was no way Mazaki could be alive but there was also no point in someone pretending to be her. She did look similar to her though. Older but still pretty much the same.

"Kaiba" she croaked out, her throat dry and aching with repressed sobs "Please, tell me what happened"

There was a moment of silence. Tears fell silently from Anzu's face to her lap, darkening the denim of her jeans. Kaiba's voice broke the silence, sounding so emotionless and detached it made her tense

"What happened? Hell happened Mazaki and it wasn't fire and was un-stoppable evil"

* * *

><p><em>This seemed a good place to end the chapter. <em>

_Sorry if Kaiba seemed OOC still not used to writing him. _

_As for why he's missing an arm? You'll just have to review and let me know you want more to find out! (MUHAHAHAHA!) XD_


	5. Heaven?

_Explanation for the late update is at the bottom of the page :3 _

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>Anzu stared at Kaiba in horror.<p>

She had been expecting it, hell she had seen the damage with her own eyes but nothing could have stopped the painful constricting of her stomach or the unmistakable dread that engulfed her heart from hearing him say it.

"Marik." The name tasted vile on her tongue as she spoke" He did this didn't he? When Yu-"she stopped, correcting herself before continuing" when the pharaoh lost the duel, Marik took over the world ". Kaiba scoffed at her hesitation.

"No Mazaki. Marik didn't take over the world, he enslaved it. Every country, every nation, every last living thing became his. He destroyed everything he wanted to, killed whoever he wanted, did every sick thing a maniac in power can do when the world is under his foot"

"Didn't anyone try to stop him?" her voice was barely above a whisper, riddled with shame at how powerless she had been when Marik first took control of Malik. If she had realized his true intentions when he first met them, if any of them had seen through his disguise, if they had done something, anything to stop him than maybe…

She jumped slightly as Kaiba let out a brittle laugh

"Oh yes people tried to stop him, emphasis on tried. No one could stop him, he proved as much when the Americans tried to bomb his palace in Egypt and he retaliated by sending the entire country to the shadow realm"

Anzu stared at him in horror, her insides knotting.

The thought of all those innocent people, suffering for Marik's sick amusement was enough to make her want to vomit.

"My god…" the words fell from her mouth quietly and unintentionally but Kaiba still heard it, his mouth twisting into a parody of an almost sneering smile

"There is no God in this world Mazaki or if there is then he obviously doesn't give a fuck what Marik does to this world anymore" his voice was so hollow it scared her.

She had never heard Kaiba sound so bitter, so angry, so defeated.

"Did, Did you try to…?" she trailed off as Kaiba looked away from her, a pained expression on his face. She watched as Mokuba walked up to him and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder where his arm was missing. A tense silence filled the air.

A sense of guilt fell over Anzu as she stared at Kaiba's expression; his face was twisted in a mixture of anger, hate, shame and regret. Despite Mokuba's efforts to comfort his brother Kaiba's expression was unchanging.

"Kaiba" she started, waiting for him to look back at her. After a few moments of silence, Kaiba looked at her his expression softening ever so slightly.

"What?" he asked his voice so emotionless it made Anzu wonder if he was even alive and not just some robotic doll or hologram.

No,

No way could a doll or hologram create a look so full of pain.

"Kaiba I…"

She stopped, lost for words

What could she say?

She was sorry for him? She knew he didn't want her pity or even her comfort. He had always been so proud, even now he stood tall like a regal statue or a noble king, stone faced and un-willing to show his true emotions or any signs of weakness.

Should she thank him for trying? For going against Marik and fighting for good rather than his own ambitions? No. No doubt he would take it as an insult. A mockery of his failure.

She was sorry she wasn't there to help him? That she had done nothing to prevent this destruction? But then what could she have done if she had been with him? He would never want her help and she had no power to offer anyway.

So what could she say?

"Kaiba…"

She couldn't.

"Never mind" she whispered lowering her gaze to the floor, ashamed at her weakness.

The sound of the heavy rain fall that had been pattering against the paned glass window had previously been ignored but now the sound filled the room, only adding to the depressing and cold atmosphere that hung between the room's occupants. Kaiba continued to gaze at Anzu's downcast face. He had an idea of what she had wanted to say and knew exactly why she didn't. For that he was grateful.

Now though, it was time for her to answer his questions.

"How are you here Mazaki?" Anzu blinked at his question, her gaze still directed at her lap.

"I don't know" she answered quietly. Kaiba's brow furrowed

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She flinched as Kaiba's voice was tinted with irritation.

Anzu bit her lip, she felt so stupid under his gaze as she repeated her answer

"I, I don't know. The last thing I remember was being swallowed into the shadow realm and then a voice calling my name, there was a bright light and then I woke up on the beach nake- " Anzu stopped a small blush on her face as she decide she could leave that little bit of embarrassing information out

" I woke up on the beach alone. I have no idea how I got there."

When she finished speaking, she raised her head to see the brothers' reactions. Mokuba was looking at her with surprise clear on his face with a gleam of concern in his eyes but Kaiba was still staring at her with the same emotionless face as always. Behind his cool expression however Kaiba's mind was turning with questions and solutions. Anzu's story seemed so ridiculously farfetched you'd have to be a delusional idiot to believe it. Or at least that's how Kaiba would have thought had he not seen firsthand the down fall of man by an insane Egyptian with magical powers.

Outside the wind howled like a ferocious animal, the beat of the rain against the glass increasing to the point Anzu feared it would shatter against the force. Mokuba looked out at the ominous weather, a deep feeling of dread settling in the young boy's heart. Kaiba shut his eyes as for the first time in a very long time he was thinking.

Minutes passed without a word spoken. Anzu released a silent sigh as her eye's drooped. She was so tired. Her nerves were hay wire with the news of Marik's evil rule and her body was weak with muscle pain.

She wanted to sleep.

To sleep and wake up, away from this ridiculously dark nightmare world and it's malevolent ruler.

Hey maybe she was already asleep, that all this chaos was just a messed up dream she was having.

A small painful smile settled on Anzu's lips, even she didn't believe her own delusions.

Mokuba turned his attention from the window to the melancholy girl sitting before him and his brother.

He had often thought of her as an older sister. Her caring nature towards him and her courage at talking back to his older brother only re-enforced this image. Even now, despite being separated for so long, the young boy felt an un-spoken connection to her. He noticed her drowsy gaze and turned to his other sibling.

"I think that's enough questions for now, right Seto?" Kaiba turned to him, seeing the deep concern in the younger brother's eyes. Kaiba turned back to Anzu, catching her attention as they stared at one another. Kaiba studied her face a moment before indicating a room with his right (and only) thumb

"Get some sleep Mazaki, you look like hell"

A small genuine smile tugged at the side of his mouth at her insulted expression "and considering how bad the hellish state of the world looks …well I'm sure you can figure it out".

Anzu slowly stood glaring at him, unsure if she should be angry or embarrassed or both. She settled on anger as she stomped towards the room but stopped as she reached the door. She turned her head over her shoulder, still glaring at him as she spoke

"You, Seto Kaiba are the biggest ass I have ever met" her eyes softened as a smile crept along her mouth "And I honestly couldn't be happier to see you again" With that said she stepped through the door into the other room, closing in firmly behind her.

The smile stayed on Anzu's lips for a moment. It just felt so good to know she wasn't alone.

But soon the smile fell as she remembered the original reason she was afraid she was alone.

'_Marik rules the world'_ the thought or rather the fact made her want to cry. She didn't however because she was far too tired to do anything but notice she was in a bed room of some sort and that the messy bed in the centre of the room looked like the most inviting bed in the world. Dragging herself a few more steps, Anzu collapsed onto the mattress, not bothering to get under the blanket she snuggled her head into the soft material, grateful for how quickly sleep took over.

* * *

><p>"…Anzu…"<p>

A voice, so familiar yet so hard to remember

"…wake up Anzu…"

'_Wake up? But I just fell asleep. Please I'm so tired'_

"I'm sorry Anzu, but we have to talk"

'_Can't it wait?'_

"We have no time to waste. Wake up"

Anzu groaned as she forced her weary eyes to open. Sun shine shone down on her, basking her in a warm comfortable light. '_Is it morning already?'_ Her eyelids fluttered, clearing her blurry vision. She saw sky. A beautiful clear blue sky _'What the? How did I get outside again?'_

Pushing herself up Anzu noticed something strange about the sky, for one there was an open window floating in mid air and two the sunlight shinning on her was coming only from the open window.

She sat up, realizing she was in a room of some sort similar to a dance studio. Every wall was lined with mirrors and the floor gleamed like freshly polished wood; she was no longer on a bed but instead she was sitting on an old elegant divan; behind her an tree grew in full bloom carrying with it the scent of ripe apricots; a painting hung suspended in mid air depicting the statue of liberty holding a fast food cup and a ballet shoe draped over its torch.

Anzu wasn't sure how to explain it, she was in a strange unknown room and yet she never felt more comfortable, so peaceful and safe.

"Where?" she asked as a warm feeling filled her heart

"Your soul room" a voice answered the same voice from before.

"Soul room?" Anzu questioned as her eyes scanned the room for the owner of the voice.

"Yes. This is the only place I could speak to you." The voce seemed to come from all directions.

"Where are you?" Anzu could see no one else in the room "Why can't I see you?"

'_or remember your face?' _

"You can't see me because I don't want you to see me"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter. We have more important things to talk about"

"It matters to me! I want to know who you are"

"No. You don't"

Anzu's fist clenched in anger "Look pal either you tell me who you are or I start tearing this room apart until I find you"

"That would be a very bad idea"

"Yeah well I've been having a pretty crap day and you interrupting my sleep so I can talk to thin air really isn't helping"

"This isn't important-"

"THE HELL IT ISN'T!"

Anzu's scream reverberated off the mirrors, echoing throughout the room. The sense of peace had been lost and now once more she felt like she was on the verge of tears. Silence filled the room as the echoes faded. Anzu let out a shaky breath as she fought back a sob

"Please" she whispered, her voice weary and cracking "Just tell me who you are"

Once more silence filled the room. She sat there for what felt like an eternity even if it was only seconds, trying to control her breathing as she so desperately wanted to cry in frustration.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" the voice said at last.

Anzu held her breath and waited. Moments later she heard the clacking sound of footsteps on the hard wood floor behind her. The footsteps stopped and the presence of another stood facing her back. Swallowing slowly Anzu turned her head.

* * *

><p><em>Aaaaaaaaand CLIFFHANGER! (Muhahahahaha!) Ah I feel especially evil for this :3 <em>

_Sorry it took me forever to update this, I had exams back near the start of June that went on till about the 22__nd__, then I went on a holiday with my sister but had no computer to type on for about a week or so. And finally I had a bit of a writer's block for a little bit. But now I'm back and hope to have my stories updated as soon as possible (also working on a couple of new stories as well ^^)_


	6. Hope

_**Wow, writer's block is seriously scary. Finally an update! **__**As always I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, oh and if you're a Kaiba fan, please don't hate me for this chapter**_

* * *

><p>Kaiba stared out at the storm. Calculating, the gears turning in his mind. His thoughts centred on the girl sleeping in the room beside them. There was no reasonable explanation for why she was here, then again reason wasn't something that existed anymore.<p>

Magic, fairytales and myths. That was the reality of this world. All because of a psychopath with a magic wand and some ridiculous grudge against a ghost. Kaiba's eye's narrowed. He hated this world. He hated how pathetic he was in it; how helpless and weak he was. But most of all he hated why he was in this position. Why he was living such a miserable existence.

He looked over his shoulder to the huddled form snoozing on the couch. Mokuba had been far more tired than he appeared, collapsing on to the worn leather-covered furniture moments after Anzu left the room. His light snores and quiet sleep talking made Kaiba's lips quirk up in a small smile. He slowly glided towards the sleeping teen; the younger boy looked so peaceful curled up in his older brother's coat, clutching it like a security blanket.

Mokuba hadn't aged much in appearance or personality, something Kaiba was grateful for. Yes, he wasn't exactly the same, he was a little more mature and he often mirrored Kaiba's own facial expressions when they spoke but overall he was still a big kid. Kaiba loved that about his brother. Even in the hell they'd been living in, Mokuba could still make him smile and so long as he could keep his little brother safe in this chaotic world than his life wasn't totally meaningless.

He chuckled softly as Mokuba mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over to face him, a small trail of drool pouring from his open mouth. He leaned down and gently ruffled the boy's hair. Mokuba mumbled something incoherent and turned once more.

The smile stayed on Kaiba's face until he looked down at his right hand. He flexed the fingers, curling and un-curling them into a fist. Slowly his eyes travelled to his left side where his other arm should be. He clenched his fist. He shouldn't have let what took place that day happen. He shouldn't have been so arrogant, so blind and foolish.

He shouldn't have lost.

* * *

><p><em>He had left as soon as the duel finished, Mokuba in tow. His tournament ended with a maniac as the victor, he was less than pleased.<em>

_With the end of the duel he began the countdown to the destruction of his stepfather's tower. Erasing all evidence of his disgrace. Just as he and Mokuba headed to the Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet he had created for their escape, they were confronted by Marik._

"_Going somewhere Mr. Kaiba?" Marik's face was riddled with throbbing veins, his eyes warped and glowing with insanity, his pupils pinpricks centred in murky pools of dark lavender , a Cheshire cat smile slashed across his lips, broken only by his long red tongue darting out to lick his lips. The millennium Puzzle and Ring bounced lightly against his chest. Power radiated from him, the shadows surrounding the hallway almost reaching for him, warping and dancing around him. The air around them dropped in temperature and the light's above them flickered and dimmed in a frenzied panic. _

_Mokuba trembled, clutching the back of his brother's coat to ease his fears. Kaiba glared at the mad man, not intimidated by him but not foolish enough to underestimate him._

"_What I do is none of your business Ishtar. Now stand aside" Marik's grin grew wider if possible as he lazily eyed the CEO like a cat did a cornered mouse. _

"_It would seem this tower is set to blow itself to smithereens. Plan to cut your losses I suppose?" Marik chuckled "Fitting. Considering the world awaits a similar faith" Kaiba's glare intensified but he said nothing, watching as Marik lifted his arm, revealing the Millennium Rod intertwined in his fingers. Slowly Marik twirled the Rod around his fingers like a baton, his grin settling down to a malicious smirk. "Of course while I highly enjoy the thought of this tower crumbling to pieces, it wouldn't be too pleasant being on it as it did." He eyed Kaiba amusingly "If you catch my drift"_

_Kaiba crossed his arms across his chest "Stand aside" he repeated coolly. Mokuba gulped as Marik sighed dramatically, raising his hands in a shrug. _

"_Oh come now Mr. Kaiba. We're both reasonable men here" Kaiba snorted at the idea of Marik being 'reasonable'. Marik snickered but continued "So how about we work out a deal?" Kaiba's cool demeanour slipped as he growled at the Egyptian _

"_I don't make deals with scum like you Ishtar. Now for the last time. Stand. Aside."_

_Marik's insane laughter echoed throughout the halls. Kaiba's defiance seemed to amuse him to no end. As his laughter died down, he slowed his twirling of the rod to a complete stop, gripping it lightly, the head pointing towards the brothers. He eyed Kaiba with a playful half lidded gaze, his voice cool but still good-humoured "Hmm if you do not want to settle this as businessmen than perhaps you would prefer we settle it as duellists"._

* * *

><p>He should have seen it.<p>

Seen that he stood no chance against someone of Marik's strength.

Maybe he did, maybe he knew deep down he would lose. But his pride would never let him admit it. Could he go back, he would never had accepted such an obvious trap.

But he couldn't.

And he didn't.

* * *

><p><em>He watched in horror as his dragons slowly disintegrated. His life points dropping to zero. Marik laughing insanely at his victory. Mokuba calling his name as he ran towards him. He lost. Why did he think he could defeat the God Cards? Why did he have to be blinded by his arrogance?<em>

"_Seto!" Mokuba grabbed his arm tightly, fearfully watching as Marik slowly advanced on them. Creeping, teasing them with the chance of escape. Kaiba growled as he pushed Mokuba behind him, glaring hatefully at the mad man now inches away from him._

"_It would seem I am the winner Mr. Kaiba" Marik snickered in mockery. Kaiba stood his ground fully prepared to take whatever fate the maniac had planned for him. Marik began twirling the rod once more "Now normally I would send you and your brother to the shadow realm as my prize. But I do believe my dear Mr. Kaiba you have inspired me" Marik chuckled at Kaiba's confused look_

"_Your Battle City tournament has amused me quite a bit so I have decided, to have my own tournament" Kaiba's eyebrows shot up in surprise._

_Was Marik serious? What could he possibly gain from starting a tournament?_

_Marik smirked, as though reading his mind he chuckled "Ah yes. What would a man who now has everything gain from such a thing?" Marik smiled coolly "You see Mr. Kaiba; I am now Pharaoh of this world. I claimed the title along with the Millennium Puzzle, as such I have also earned the right to appoint those I choose as my high priests, a position I'm sure you're familiar with"_

_Kaiba vaguely recalled the Egyptian woman Ishizu speaking of such nonsense before, but he had dismissed it as fairy tales. Marik tilted the rod up, resting it against his chin._

"_And what better way to decide than to choose those who advance to the finales" his eyes narrowed, his voice purring as he locked eyes with the older Kaiba. "Of course since you have already proved yourself a most skilful duellist, your place has already been secured at my side" Marik tipped the rod under Kaiba's chin._

_Kaiba swatted the rod away, eyes narrowed and cool, mouth sneering "You can take your position with you to hell you freak" _

_Marik's smile fell. Mokuba's body shook with each passing second, watching the older men glare at one another. Time was running out and the tower would soon implode, taking them with it. Marik lowered the rod, stroking it gently. _

"_That is...very disappointing to hear, my dear Mr. Kaiba" his malevolent lavender eyes flicked to the younger Kaiba "Very, very disappointing". _

_Suddenly the smirk returned, cruel and twisted as ever "But if that is your choice than so be it. However since you have refused my most generous offer, I do believe I will take my prize from you now" Kaiba stepped back in surprise, cursing silently as he did._

_He had no way of stopping Marik from escaping and while he could try to stall him until the tower fell, he couldn't put Mokuba's life at risk. He had no choice but to let Marik go. Stepping aside, Mokuba still protected behind him Kaiba scowled at Marik, nodding his head to indicate for him to pass. _

_However Kaiba was caught off guard by a low sinister chuckle from the insane tanned man "Oh no Mr. Kaiba" Marik shook his head, his platinum blonde locks swishing "My escape from this tower was never up for negotiation. I was merely expressing how inconvenient it would be to be caught in the destruction. With the power of my rod I can easily control any of your staff to aid me in my leave"_

_Kaiba frowned, dumbfound at Marik's cryptic words_

"_If you could leave at anytime then why duel me?"_

_Marik smiled smoothly _

"_Tell me Mr. Kaiba; if you had to choose between your brother and your pride as a duellist, which would you pick?" Mokuba flinched at the question. Kaiba glared murderously, his voice icy as he hissed "If you dare try to lay a hand on my brother I will-" Marik threw his head back in laughter, infuriating the CEO further. If he never heard Marik's insane giggles again it would be too soon. _

"_I shall take it you choose your brother then?" Kaiba glared at him silently but it was all the answer Marik needed "Excellent" he purred taking a step towards the brothers. _

_Suddenly there was a noise behind them. Four of Kaiba's élite security stood like lifeless dolls behind them. Marik flicked the rod, a light glinting from the eye. Two of the men grabbed Kaiba while one pulled Mokuba away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kaiba called out to his guards but they gave no reply. Mokuba called out his name as he struggled in the guard's grip but couldn't break free. The two restraining Kaiba forced him to his knees, Marik smiling in a perverse joy at the sight. The fourth guard came into view holding an axe that would be used in case of a fire. Marik's eyes twinkled insanely as he took the axe. He nodded to the guard securing Kaiba's left arm which still had his duel disk attached. The guard pulled Kaiba's arm out, the other securing his shoulder. Kaiba struggled but strong as he was, he had chosen these men as his guards because of their strength; he had no chance of over powering them. Marik raised the axe above his head, once more laughing like the maniac he was. He brought the weapon down onto the captive's shoulder._

_Pain._

_Un-believable pain shooting through his entire being._

_His own cries of agony_

_Mokuba's panicked screams_

_Marik's sadistic laughter_

_Silence_

* * *

><p>He had woken in a hospitable bed. His body weak and numb with pain killers. Mokuba sat at his bed side, clutching his right hand in a vice like grip. The pain of losing his limb had forced his brain to shut down in shock. Marik had yet to administrate his plans, the world still blissfully ignorant of its impending doom. Marik had taken his Blue Eyes cards along with his arm as some kind of twisted trophy. Mokuba had dragged his limp body to their jet, Marik controlling the staff to leave on the blimp. The tower finally self destructed. Crumbled to pieces, a preview of the world to come.<p>

Kaiba flexed his fingers once more. The memory of his failure would never fade. He had considered ending it all, taking his own life but he knew he never would. He couldn't leave Mokuba alone, not in this world.

But now they weren't alone.

Mazaki.

Her presence was nothing sort of a miracle and with miracles came hope. A hope this world desperately needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't really have an excuse for the lack of writing other than finding it hard to write anything. I wanted to get the reason for Kaiba's arm out of the way before I revealed the owner of the voice. Review if you want Marik to pay for what he did to Kaiba!<strong>_


	7. Help

_**Sorry for the late update. I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter when I was writing it so I kept going back and altering it. Still not 100% happy with it but it'll do.**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

><p>Anzu turned slowly. Her heart pounding and her throat dry. On one hand she wanted to know who it was standing behind her on the other the fear of who it might be made her hesitate. Still she had called the voice out, despite it's reluctance to be revealed, she couldn't just back out now. She looked over her shoulder, the owner of the voice watching her warily.<p>

What happened next was pure reaction, Anzu hadn't thought about it, she hadn't considered it she just did it.

Anzu had screamed, kicked him in the stomach, hard, jumped from the divan and skittered like a panicked rabbit to the other side of the room.

"You!" she screamed, watching fearfully as he leaned forward balancing himself on the divan, winded from the blow "You can't be, you, you're..." her tongue twisted around itself. A new wave of fear washed over her as he raised his gaze to hers, his eyes narrowed in what she hoped was pain.

"This, "he panted "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know who I was. Oh sweet Ra that hurts" he groaned as he sat down on the divan, his arms wrapped around his waist to try and stop the pain. His soft lavender eyes flicked to her trembling form.

He grimaced; this wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped.

Anzu never took her eyes off him, her body shaking lightly with fear and adrenalin. Why did it have to be him? She'd have gladly taken a total stranger over him.

Malik Ishtar, the light side of Marik and the evil mastermind responsible for this whole mess.

He looked no different than the last time she had seen him. Tanned bronze skin, long slightly pointed sand blonde hair, handsome features and mischievous calculating lavender eyes. Even his clothes were the same, a pair of black combat jeans and a sleeveless pale lavender hoodie that stopped mid waist. He didn't look any older than he did in Battle City and when Anzu caught her reflection in the mirrored wall on the opposite side of the room she saw that she didn't either. Once more she looked sixteen; her hair short and her features younger, her clothes too were the same outfit she wore in Battle City.

"W,What?" she stuttered, her reflection staring back just as bemused as she.

"Even though your body has aged your soul is still the same as it was before you entered the shadow realm" Malik's voice caught her off guard, recovered from the blow he was standing beside the divan, reading her expression carefully. He dared to take a step toward her but pulled back mid step when she flinched at the approach. He thought of reassuring her that he meant her no harm but he knew it wouldn't help much, her guard was up and he had already deceived her before. What reason would she have to believe him? He pushed the thought from his mind. That wasn't the way to be thinking right now. He'd just have to persuade her somehow. Slowly he raised his hands up, his palms flat and facing her.

A gesture of surrender or peace.

Anzu eyed him carefully, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat she stood up straight, trying to appear more confident than she truly felt. Her mind boggled with questions, so she went with the most re-occurring one.

"Why are you here?" Malik shifted slightly, his gaze looking away as his tongue wet his lips. He looked nervous at the question. When he met her eyes once more, Anzu could clearly see he was searching for the right answer to give her

"I..." he began, his gaze once more looking away, his voice lacking the confidence and arrogance it normally held "I need your help" Anzu blinked in surprise, not expecting him to say that at all.

"Help you?" she repeated just in case she misheard him. He gave a slow nod. She stared at him shocked.

Malik flinched when she started to laugh, softly at first but slowly gaining volume

"Help you? Help you?!" She stopped laughing piecing him with accusing eyes "Why should I help you? Why should anyone help you? Do you even realise how much pain you've caused? Do you even care?!"

Rage took over fear as Anzu clenched her fists, her glare unnerving Malik to the point he sweated

"Because of you I'll never see any of my friends or family again! I'll never be able to talk to them again, never laugh, fight or support them! You took everything from me, from the world!" she was screaming at him now, her voice loud and shrill enough to break the glass that surrounded them.

Malik took a cautious step back, fearful she was about to lunge at him

"Because of you I never told Yugi..." She stopped, choking on her words as tears spilled out over her cheeks furiously. She scrunched her eyes shut, she couldn't even look at him anymore.

Malik stood there, watching her silently. He didn't blame her for hating him, he deserved it and the guilt and shame was clear on his face, not that she would willingly look at him.

Anzu leaned back against the cool glass behind her, sliding down to sit on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. It all just came out. The grief she had been pushing back came rushing out, all rational thought lost she sat crying and wailing like a child. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her face into her knees, her sobs croaking and hiccupping in every strained intake of breath.

Slowly Malik lowered himself to sit in a similar position, his back leaning against the side of the divan, his eyes downcast, studying the grains of wood in the polished floor beneath him silently.

Time passed slowly, Anzu's sobs grew quieter, her throat raw and her nostrils burning. Her cheeks were flushed and wet, her eyes swollen and red and when she tried to wipe them against her knees they itched in dryness. She looked like a mess. Eventually the sobs stopped, replaced with shuddering breathing and quiet sniffling. Malik raised his gaze to her huddled form

"Feel better?" he offered unsurely. Honestly he had no clue how to comfort women. The only close female contact he had ever had was his older sister and she was always so strong that he never had to even consider she would need some kind of support.

Hell forget women, he never even comforted another human being in his life. Still he deserved points for trying right? Anzu's weary, tear stained glare seemed to disagree. Malik swallowed lightly, wondering if this situation could possibly be any more uncomfortable.

"What do you want Malik?" Anzu's voice was low and cracked; her throat obviously sore from her crying session and when she said his name there was hint of disgust in her tone. Malik shifted his position so he was sitting cross-legged, never taking his eyes from hers.

"I want to fix what I caused" Malik's voice was quiet but strong. Anzu was a little impressed at how sincere he sounded but quickly reminded herself that he was a particularly good actor. When he first approached them as Namu, none of them had seen the wolf beneath sheep's clothing or even the monster lurking in the wolf. He had fooled them with his kind smile and warm charisma, all a lie to ensure his victory.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked, not at all surprised she sounded so bitter. Malik shut his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again Anzu saw something she had never seen in those pale lavender eyes.

Regret.

"I, I made a mistake. All this time I thought it was the pharaoh who killed my father but it wasn't, it was..." he trailed off his gaze downcast, his voice so feeble it barely carried across the room. "It was me " he whispered.

Anzu stared at him, unsure what she was feeling for him in that moment. She wasn't as angry as she had been, it's hard to stay angry at something that looks like a kicked puppy, even if he deserved it.

Was it pity?

Did he deserve pity?

The thought lingered. And then she recalled Ishizu's story, the story of their tortured childhood, of the pain Malik endured for a reason no child should be forced to believe.

Malik looked up, startled that Anzu was staring at him so intently. He stared back.

Blue searched lavender; searched for any signs of a lie, an ulterior motive or possible scheme.

There was none.

"So long as that, _thing_, controls my body I'll never be able to set things right. I know you have no reason to trust me but-"

"Fine"

Malik stopped. Did she just say...?

Anzu's gaze never left his eyes

"I'll help you" she said blandly

Slowly she pushed herself up, using the mirrored wall behind her for support until she was standing. Malik followed suite, a bit less graceful in his rise, still in shock at her answer. He stared at her cautiously. She looked tired and drained but there was still a fire in those dulled blue eyes, burning strong and powerful. It would be a fire he'd need.

He took a step forward but this time Anzu didn't flinch, he approached her until he was standing in front of her, being careful not to get too close. She was trusting him, a thin spider web string of trust that could easily snap at any second. It was small, miniscule even but Malik would do everything in his power to keep it.

"Thank you" he said, sincerely meaning every syllable. Anzu didn't smile, only nodded.

Malik's actions had led to the world's destruction and now he promised he would make amends.

And she would be there, making sure he did it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun,Dun,Dun- Bet you didn't see that coming ;) Okay but seriously how many people thought it would be Malik? If you want to know how he got there and how their going to defeat Marik you'll have to review!<strong>_


	8. Spark

_**No excuse for the extremely late update. Happy New years!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

* * *

><p>Anzu blinked once, her vision blurred from the deep sleep she had been in moments before. Slowly she pushed herself up, the old mattress creaking beneath her as she kneeled on the bed sitting on the backs of her legs. She stared straight forward, not really seeing anything as her thoughts grudgingly worked their way through the haze of tiredness that had enveloped her mind.<p>

Her glazed eyes slowly started to focus as she recalled where she was. Forcing her tired limbs to co-operate, she silently slid from the bed and looked out the cracked windows at the ruins below. This city had been her home, full of life and friendly faces and now it was nothing more than a pile of rubble with a few desperate madmen crawling in the cracks. Clenching her fist she took a deep breath and walked to the door of the room.

_'I'm the only one who can do this'_ she told herself as she turned the handle.

Kaiba looked away from the window and out of his brooding at the sound of the door opening. Anzu and he stared at one another a moment in an awkward silence. They hadn't been very close before, despite the history they shared they were little more than acquaintances and without Mokuba to guide the conversation they were at a loss at what to say. Another moment passed, the wind outside having quieted down and the rain letting up to a light drizzle. Finally before the silence became too unbearable, Anzu quietly walked and stood beside Kaiba, looking out the window as she spoke.

"How long has Marik been in charge?"

The question caught him off guard but he understood that she knew nothing of the world as it was now with the exception of what he had told her. Looking out the window once more he answered

"It's been about four years now"

Anzu blinked slowly. Four years. Four whole long years had passed and yet the time she had spent in the shadow realm had felt like seconds. She had been about sixteen during Battle City so now she was in her twenties. _'That explains a lot'_ she thought simply. Honestly part of her felt like she was taking this too casually but she wasn't in a position to just sit around and mope about her loss right now. She had a mission, a mission she'd need Kaiba's help in doing.

"Where is Marik?"

Kaiba's brow furrowed, turning to look at her. Anzu kept her gaze straight ahead. The CEO's eyes narrowed; suspecting her intentions.

"You can't defeat him" he stated bluntly.

"I have to try" she replied determinedly

"If people with greater skill and resources couldn't defeat him what makes you thing you can?" he scoffed, eyeing her sharply. Anzu was silent, her eyes shutting. She could feel a tingling at the very back of her mind which she imagined was Malik trying to say something. She had thought maybe having him in her mind would be like having her own yami but it seemed he had said before that she could only speak to him in her soul room and vice versa. She would have to figure out a more convenient way of communicating with him but for now she would just have to put up with the tingly feeling and wait until she took a nap or went to sleep to speak with him properly.

"Other people didn't know about the items or their power. If I can get them away from him I can-"

"You can what?" he cut in arrogantly" Use them? Overpower him? Face it Mazaki you can't fight him on your own"

"I'm not alone" Anzu whispered softly. Kaiba's eyes narrowed, thinking she was referring to himself.

"I can't help you Mazaki. I can't abandon Mokuba and I will never allow his life to be put in to jeopardy" He turned completely, putting his only hand on to her shoulder and turning her to face him properly. His icy blue eyes softened ever so slightly "It's a miracle you're even here in the first place; you won't be so lucky a second time."

Anzu was surprised at the concern she heard in Kaiba's usually emotionless voice. It was rare for him to care for someone other than himself or Mokuba and while she knew she couldn't follow his advice she was flattered that he was worried for her safety. She covered his hand on her shoulder with her own and smiled sadly

"Thank you for caring Kaiba" she began, whispering so softly he could barely hear her"But this is something I have to do" Kaiba opened his mouth to protest but Anzu continued"I won't ask you to come with me or try and guilt you into helping me. I just need to know exactly what I'm going up against"

The room fell silent with only Mokuba's soft snores and the quiet wind outside breaking it. Kaiba was staring right into her eyes, her warm hand still covering his own as he considered her words. He wasn't quite sure why he cared but he didn't want her to leave. He knew Mokuba had been overjoyed when he found her again, letting her leave would only break his heart. But he couldn't force her to stay and he would never let Mokuba go with her on such a suicidal mission. He scowled; studying her face and remembering just how strong willed and determined she had been in the past. Nothing he said would convince her otherwise and he was reluctant to think so.

"Very well Mazaki" Kaiba sighed disgruntled, pulling his hand back and motioning to the couch she sat in earlier, opposite to the one Mokuba was sleeping on. She sat silently and Kaiba leaned against his desk once more, running his fingers through his hair.

"First of all you're a total fool for even thinking of fighting Marik. Four years ago he had enough power to be considered a God, now he has people worshiping him like one. He's in Cairo, ruling and destroying the world with his minions, people who duel in his never ending tournament in hopes of reaching a higher position in his court. I don't know exactly how his system works but as far as I can summarise duellist's come and battle some kind of guardian or gate keeper so they can advance to the next level. I don't know how many levels there are or how strong each gate keeper is but I do know that Marik's so called high priests are at the top" Kaiba paused letting Anzu absorb all this information before continuing "Most of what's left of the world's population is there, battling each other for cards, killing and stealing, doing just about whatever they can to survive"

"Why do they have to duel? Can't they just hide or do as you and Mokuba have been doing?"

"That's why I said most. Not everyone in the world knows how to duel and there are some countries that never even heard of duel monsters before. You may think when I say most of the population, I'm talking about an incredible amount of people but I'm not. Marik has sent whole continents to the shadow realm and ordered mass genocide in others. He's slowly destroying the world so people will have no choice but to play his game"

Mokuba stirred on the couch, groaning and squirming a moment before turning onto his other side. The room fell into silence once more as Anzu reflected on the gravity of this situation. She knew it was bad, Marik was a madman but it seemed his insanity had grown beyond anything she could imagine. Calling him a monster would be flattery.

_'So how am I supposed to stop him?'_ she wondered dejectedly. Another tingle in the back of her mind told her that Malik was either trying to re-assure her or tell her he had a plan. She decided the latter made more sense than the former.

Anzu let out a long sigh. She couldn't say she wasn't scared, in fact the very thought of seeing Marik again made her blood run cold in her veins but it's not like she had much choice in the matter. Malik had brought her back so he could clean up his mess and while part of her deeply wanted to let him lie in this twisted bed he'd made she knew innocent people were suffering. If she had even the most miniscule chance of stopping Marik but just stood around and did nothing than would she really be any better than him?

Clenching her fist the brunette stood up, the determination that had been on her face minutes before had returned full fury, sparking in the depths of her clear blue eyes and burning strong into a mighty flame inside her heart.

Kaiba almost smiled, his own fire had dimmed after he had lost his arm and pride as a dualist, sizzling to ashes over the years as he watched the down fall of the modern world.

Seeing Anzu's face made the tiniest spark in his own heart.


	9. Pain

_**Oh hey, look at that, I think this is the quickest I've ever updated :D Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, they make me so happy!**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did you can bet the Mokuba fans would hate me for this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>"You'll need a deck" Kaiba said suddenly, pushing himself off the front of his desk and opening the top drawer. Anzu blinked in realisation. Right, she didn't have any cards. Something dropped in the pit of her stomach when it dawned to her that she barely knew how to duel either. Another tingle in her mind; did Malik already think of this and have a plan? God she hoped so.<p>

Kaiba finished rummaging through the drawer, pulling out an old white card key that was yellowed at the edges from time. Wordlessly he brushed past her and walked over to an empty bookcase pushed up against the wall. Putting the card between his lips, he gripped the side of the bookcase and began dragging it out with jerks of his arm. Anzu approached to help, but a quick glare from him told her that Kaiba still had his pride. _'Men'_ Anzu thought rolling her eyes.

When Kaiba finally got the bookcase sufficiently away from the wall Anzu could see the dull metal door that was hidden behind it. Taking the card from his mouth, he slid it into the slot. The door made some very unpleasant sounds of strain before sliding open smoothly. Kaiba stepped through the door and Anzu followed, casting a worried look at the younger Kaiba asleep on the couch. Turning back to the new room her eyes widened in awe at the amount of duel monster cards lining the walls and neatly displayed in cabinets.

"Take which ever ones you need"

Wide blue eyes widened further at Kaiba's words, who was watching her with his usual blank stare. Gulping, Anzu scanned over the cards; looking for something she recognised. As her eyes roamed over the card's images and descriptions, she felt a familiar tingle. She looked away from the cards and the tingling stopped. Was Malik going to pick the cards? Looking back at the cards she felt the tingling grow stronger when she looked at certain ones. Carefully, she selected the ones Malik picked, hoping he knew what he was doing.

Kaiba watched in mild curiosity. The way she chose her cards was uncertain and while he could see the kind of deck she was putting together, the theme didn't really match her personality. He took a moment to note the changes in her appearance. The hair was of course the biggest change but it suited her, making her look more feminine and framing her soft features nicely. Her bangs had grown so long she had to push them behind her ears to stop them covering her eyes and even though it was tangled and split at the ends, the hair that reached her waist was thick and shiny. She was prettier...

Kaiba looked away, berating himself for such foolish thoughts. He sighed through his nose _'Damn hormones'_

Anzu crouched down to select cards from the lower cabinets. So far from what Malik had chosen she guessed he was re-building the deck he had used in Battle City. She recognised most from the duels she watched but she was hazy on what each one did or what special effects they possessed. _'I suppose I'll just have to look over them all again and learn their ability's before I leave' _A frown tugged at her lips. She had been so relieved and happy to have found Kaiba and Mokuba but the longer she stayed with them, the harder it would be to leave. It was sad but true.

Suddenly a large gurgling noise erupted in the room, startling both occupants. Anzu blinked once before rolling her eyes down to where the deep rumbling noise erupted from her stomach. Having been so distracted with the day's chain of events she had completely neglected the fact she was starving. Blushing embarrassedly, the brunet ducked her head down to hide her face from the only other person in the room; believing there was no way he hadn't heard the deep rumblings. To her surprise and further embarrassment she heard him snort. Then she heard him make a deep sound in his throat, and another sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle. Curiously Anzu peeked up and felt her jaw drop at what she saw.

Seto Kaiba was trying not to laugh. THE stone faced Seto Kaiba was covering his mouth with his only hand to hide the amused smile and laughter threatening to come out. Anzu stared at him in shock and embarrassment _'Kaiba's smiling and laughing? Oh wonderful, first Marik takes over and turns the world in to something out of an apocalypse movie and now Kaiba's laughing and frozen over Hell. Just what we need' _

The CEO noticed her gaze and quickly schooled his features back to his normal stoic expression, coughing to cover up a chuckle that slipped out.

"I'll be back in a minute" Anzu watched him walk out of the room, still not really believing what she just witnessed. Another gurgle sounded and the poor girl felt a sharp cramping pain in her gut reminding her of her need for food. _'Is there even any food left?'_ the thought worried her but she supposed if Kaiba and Mokuba had survived this long there must be something edible left right? Her question was answered when Kaiba re-entered with a steaming Styrofoam cup and held it out for her to take. Anzu carefully put her deck down on top of the cabinet and stared into the cup

"Noodles?" she mumbled in confusion, staring at the thick flat noodles floating in the boiling water.

"It's pretty much the staple food now since there's no more vegetation or meat being produced" Kaiba explained, motioning her to follow him out of the room. When they re-entered the office, Mokuba was sitting up rubbing his eyes. The boy looked up at his brother dazed until his gaze travelled to Anzu, eyes widening and suddenly wide awake he leaped up and threw his arms around her. Anzu yelped slightly, trying to make sure the water didn't spill from the cup as Mokuba hugged tighter.

"You're really here" he sighed in relief "It wasn't a dream" Anzu blinked at his words before smiling softly and handing the cup to Kaiba. The older brother took it and watched in an odd sense of comfort as the girl he had barely acknowledged in the past gently wrapped her arms around his younger brother and held him like he was her own.

For Anzu, hugging Mokuba was both heart warming and heart breaking at the same time. Heart warming because she really did love him like he was her own brother and heart breaking because she knew soon she would have to face Marik and leave him behind. She knew it was selfish to wish Mokuba and Kaiba would come with her but she was so scared about what was to come, all she wanted was someone to stand by her side and support her. She would have Malik to help her but it didn't even compare to the comfort she would feel with the Kaiba brothers by her side.

Mokuba pulled back, smiling softly as he looked up at her face. Anzu smiled back sadly wishing now more than ever that Malik had chosen someone else to help him. The touching moment was ruined however when Anzu's stomach grew fed up of being ignored and released a mighty grumble that would make a thunder storm jealous. Anzu flushed and shut her eyes, wanting to scream at her traitorous organ for the embarrassment it seemed to delight in causing her. Her eyes opened when she felt something warm gently nudge her face and saw Kaiba lightly tapping the cup against her cheek. With a mumbled thank you Anzu took the cup and frowned at her lack of utensils.

"Um do you guys have a fork or chopsticks or something?" she asked shyly, already feeling awkward for eating their food.

"Oh right! Yeah just give me a second" Anzu and Kaiba watched as Mokuba dashed out of the room through the door Anzu had first walked through. When the door shut again Kaiba turned to her and regarded her with a serious expression

"Would you prefer I tell him?" Anzu looked up, caught off guard by the question. Realising what he was offering she slowly shook her head

"No. I think it would be better if I did it" she replied softly, unconsciously gripping the cup in her hands harder. Kaiba nodded. He briefly considered trying to convince her to stay with them but dismissed the thought after remembering the look in her eyes from before. She was determined to face Marik, why he wasn't sure but he was sure nothing he could say would change her mind.

The door slid open again and Mokuba jogged in with a fork in his hand.

"For the lady" he announced giving a mock bow. Anzu giggled and took the fork with a quiet thank you. Mokuba beamed and led her to the couch to sit and eat, Kaiba following his lead and sitting as well. Anzu was sitting opposite to the Kaiba brothers, feeling a tad self conscious as they watched her eat.

As she took her first mouthful of the soggy noodles, Anzu felt herself hate Marik even more than she already did. The noodles were bland and felt like chewing strings of wet cardboard but it was edible and without many other choices she quickly ravished it all leaving behind only a few dregs of water.

"Wow you must have been seriously hungry" Mokuba observed as he eyed the empty cup in awe "Seto can barely finish half a cup before he starts trying to eat the cup itself" Anzu laughed and Kaiba harrumphed in response. Mokuba chuckled slipping his arms behind his head "I guess with you around now we won't have to worry about them going to waste!" Anzu and Kaiba exchanged a nervous look. When the only response he got was silence Mokuba looked between the two in confusion. It felt like they weren't telling him something.

"Mokuba ...I'm not staying"

A tense silence filled the room. Mokuba blinked, not seeming to understand what had just been said.

"W, what?" he stuttered

"I'm not staying here" Anzu repeated clearly "I'm going to confront Marik for his crimes" Mokuba stared at her like she was crazy. He turned and looked at his brother expecting him to be just as shocked but the instead Kaiba was looking as calm and composed as always. He looked back to Anzu and gave an un-comfortable smile

"This is a joke right?" He asked hopefully, looking between the two in hopes they would suddenly start laughing for fooling him. To his horror Anzu continued to stare at him with apologetic eyes and Kaiba just stared straight ahead of him, almost ignoring the conversation. As the seconds past and neither of them showed any signs of this just being a harmless prank, Mokuba's heart sank deeper and deeper.

"N, No ..." he began, trembling lightly as he spoke "You can't you just ...you can't" Anzu steeled herself, she had hoped it wouldn't hurt so much

"I have to do this" she began softly but Mokuba cut her off, standing up abruptly and looking on the verge of tears

"Why?! Why do you have to?!" Anzu clenched her jaw, the pained look on Mokuba's face made her heart ache. Kaiba looked to his brother.

"She's made her decision Mokuba; nothing we say will stop her"

"But why does she have to?!" Mokuba shouted growing hysterical "Why can't someone else fight Marik? Why does it always have to be the people I love who suffer because of that bastard?!" Kaiba's eyes narrowed at Mokuba's cracking voice and swearing, he never cursed unless he was extremely upset.

"This isn't about you Mokuba." Kaiba began coolly" The whole world has suffered because of that maniac and frankly I think Mazaki's decision is idiotic and suicidal"

"Then-"

"But" Kaiba cut him off "She obviously didn't disappear and reappear after all these years just to sit around and do nothing. I don't know what she's got planned but it's not something we should or can get in the way of"

Anzu stared at Kaiba in gratitude, thankful for his support. Mokuba bowed his head, his messy black bangs obscuring his expression but it was clear from his stiff form and clenched fists exactly how he felt about Anzu leaving. Taking a deep breath Anzu tensed her shoulders keeping her voice steady as she spoke

"I know it doesn't make much sense but" she hesitated, deciding trying to explain the situation with Malik would be too difficult "just thrust me when I say this is something I have to do" When Mokuba's demeanour didn't change Kaiba stood and put his hand on the younger boy's shoulder

" This is her choice Mokuba, we should just-" Anzu gasped as Mokuba slapped Kaiba's hand from his shoulder, glaring at the other male with tears rimming his cloudy grey eyes

"Just what? Just stand back and let Marik tear her limb from limb? Just watch as someone I thought was dead walks away so they can really be killed ? Just what Seto?! Just what the fuck am I meant to do?! Accept it? Let her put her life in danger like you did? Challenge Marik and get mutilated like you? No! I won't let that happen again, I won't go through that again!" Mokuba looked down again, his breathing irregular in heavy panting. Anzu stared wide eyed at him, shocked at the truth for Kaiba's missing arm. Kaiba said nothing, his face a twisted mix of guilt and shame .

"I thought you were dead" Mokuba sobbed. Anzu opened her mouth to speak but shut it again when she realised she wasn't the one Mokuba was addressing. "When he cut off your arm, you just passed out, but I thought that you were, there was so much blood, so, so much and I didn't know what to do and him, that monster was laughing and saying something but I couldn't hear him because I was too busy panicking about all the blood and how much was coming out and why the wound wasn't closing and what I was supposed to do and I, I " the young boy's voice cracked, straining and slurred through his tears as his fingernails stabbed into his palm "I put you over my shoulder and I, I dragged you and your blood soaked into my shirt and I kept tripping because you were heavy and the blood was slippery and I couldn't think straight because the tower was going to implode and you weren't moving and I couldn't, I couldn't, I didn't know if you were even- Fuck!" Mokuba turned and ran out of the room. Anzu stood to chase after him but Kaiba stopped her.

"I'll handle this" was all he said before he calmly walked out the door after the sobbing teen. Anzu stared at the door as it slid shut. The room fell into silence once again. A tingle moved in her mind but she ignored it. Right now Malik was the last person she wanted to deal with. She almost wished he had left her in the Shadow realm.

It probably would have hurt less than this

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Much Angst! D:<strong>_

_** Really I feel evil for putting Mokuba through this. I know there's been a lot of emotional dialogue going on but I assure you it is necessary. If you want to know why you'll have to review :P **_


	10. Preparation

_**Wow I'm on a roll lately. Though knowing my luck it probably won't last long, better get as much done as I can before it runs out :p**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did...I don't know, I'd make Azureshipping canon maybe? Hmm, than again that would probably piss the Puppyshippers off to no end XD**_

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked calmly through the shambles that was once his greatest pride. Kaiba Corp was nothing now; just a ruin of the past that no one would bother to remember. A legacy that took years to build, wiped away just a few months into Marik's reign of terror. It wasn't enough that Marik stole his Blue Eyes and ensured that he would never be able to duel again; the maniac had destroyed his entire life. All he had left was Mokuba.<p>

A discarded and dusty pen snapped beneath his shoe as he approached the huddled form in the corner, alerting the sniffling teen of his presence. Mokuba stopped crying but didn't look up as he spoke.

"I don't want her to leave Seto." he whispered, his voice muffled by his position. Kaiba said nothing, waiting for him to say everything he wanted. The black haired boy shifted slightly, peeking up with swollen red eyes "Please. Say something to make her stay," he lowered his eyes once more, voice pleading "Please." Kaiba remained silent, stepping forward until he was standing over the younger boy. Crouching to his level, Kaiba met his brother's gaze with cool narrowed eyes. To anyone else it would look like Kaiba was disgusted or angry with him but Mokuba knew better. He knew his big brother was never very good at comforting people but he did try; which is why he knew what looked like a menacing glare was in fact his brother telling him he didn't know what to say.

Mokuba stared back at him wearily before sighing quietly and turning his head to the side. A moment of silence passed before Mokuba spoke again. "Damn it." he cursed. Kaiba frowned, this time his glare was one of disapproval.

"Don't swear." he scolded. Mokuba turned back to him in mild surprise before his eyes narrowed to match Kaiba's own glare perfectly.

"I'm not a child." Mokuba protested in annoyance. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, the side of his mouth quirking up in a playful smirk.

"No you're a fifteen year old boy who throws temper tantrums." he countered teasingly. The teen blushed angrily, turning his face away again in an embarrassed scowl. A few scattered pieces of paper flapped gently against the breeze that blew in through the shattered windows. The rain had finally ceased, leaving the air cool and fresh. The atmosphere suddenly felt a lot calmer and Mokuba couldn't help feeling embarrassed for his outburst; it was a great relief to let everything out like he did but he probably could have handled it better than he did.

"We can't stop her from leaving can we?" Mokuba asked dejectedly. Kaiba helped him stand, giving him a rare reassuring smile

"No. But we can make sure she's prepared"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anzu was lightly banging her head against the back of the couch in a steady rhythm, hoping it would somehow ceases Malik's constant tingling. She had tried to ignore it and think of a way to convince Mokuba what she was doing was necessary but the feathery feeling only grew stronger and more persistent.<p>

"What. Do. You. Want?" Anzu grumbled; speaking in perfect timing with her head hitting the couch. Of course her only reply was more tingling. Growling in frustration, she gripped the sides of her head. The tingles didn't hurt but it was similar to someone constantly poking you; you can put up with it to a certain point before you snap at them. Unfortunately since Malik had no physical form to speak of and she wasn't sure if he could hear her thoughts or not; she could do little else than put up with it and hoped he stopped before she gave herself a concussion._ 'Why is he even doing it?'_ She wondered '_Does he want me to go to sleep or something?'_ Still the tingling persisted. She growled, ready to scream when there was a knock at the door.

"Mazaki" Kaiba's voice called out from the other side "Open the door" The tingling abruptly stopped and faded at Kaiba's voice, further confusing her of Malik's intentions. Pondering this she stood up and walked to the door, searching for some kind of handle or button that opened it. Finding said button she pushed it and was greeted with a solemn expression from Kaiba as the door opened. He brushed past her silently, revealing a tear stained Mokuba staring at the ground right in front of him. Anzu felt a lump form in her throat from the guilt of making him cry but pushed it down. She had to be strong if she was going to do this. Getting to Marik wasn't going to be easy and she was bound to face painful decisions along the way; she didn't have the option of being sentimental.

"Mokuba, I-"she began but Mokuba raised his eyes to her and cut her off

"You have to go, I know. I'm sorry I acted like a brat earlier" She stared at him a moment, her mouth still open from the beginning of her attempt to convince him she had to leave. Mokuba smiled bashfully at her dumbfound expression, scratching his cheek as he laughed lightly.

"How long do you plan on standing there with your mouth open Mazaki?" Kaiba asked curtly from behind her. Anzu closed her mouth slowly, still in awe of Mokuba's words. She was grateful, had she left thinking he hated her for going it would have crushed her. She smiled gently and wrapped her arms around him, whispering a thank you into his messy black hair. Mokuba nodded and hugged her back. Pulling back, she turned to see Kaiba standing behind her with the deck she selected in his hand. "If you're going to fight Marik at his own game you're going to need to know how to play first" he explained handing the deck to her. She nodded but frowned as a thought occurred to her

"You really don't mind me taking your cards? I mean they seem pretty important all things considered"

Kaiba gave a brittle smirk "And how pray tell would I use them Mazaki? With a duel disk fastened to my nonexistent arm as I draw, hold and play each card with the only hand I have?" he drawled bitterly. Anzu winced and muttered a quiet apology as he turned and motioned for her to follow him out of the doorway and back into the room. Mokuba patted her on the back, assuring her Kaiba wasn't actually upset by her question. Goody for her.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed as sort of a blur. A pleasant blur mostly; with Kaiba going through each card in her deck and explaining how to use them and what strategies suited them best. Anzu listened intently, trying to absorb all the different ways each card could be utilised to the best of its ability and how she should play them as she draws. Mokuba offered his own advice whenever he could, warning her about the tricks and traps your opponent could lead you into. The sky outside slowly darkened as they talked and when it became too dark to see the cards in front of them, Kaiba suggested they continue in the morning. Mokuba offered another helping of soggy cardboard noodles which Kaiba declined and Anzu realised weren't so bad so long as you held your nose and devoured it all before your brain could even realising you were eating them.<p>

Soon it was night and the only light source was the silver rays of the half moon shining through the cracked windows of the bedroom. Anzu was sitting at the top of the bed, the pillows pushed up between the wall and her back and the blanket thrown over her bent knees. Beside her Mokuba snored lightly, snuggled up in his own blanket facing her while she gently stroked the top of his head soothingly. Kaiba had offered her the bed, choosing to sleep on one of the couches inside instead. Mokuba had originally chosen the other couch for his bed but Kaiba had refused the idea and told him to take the bed with Anzu.

It was a perfectly innocent idea, Mokuba loved Anzu as a sister and nothing more and the same was said for Anzu, who was not at all un-comfortable with him lying beside her. Truthfully she had been afraid to sleep alone and she liked to think Kaiba had sensed this and suggested Mokuba sleep beside her for her benefit. More than likely it was the other way around; that Kaiba wanted his brother to have some sort of closeness to her before she left. She smiled softly, drawing her hand back as she watched the young boy sleep. She would miss him. Him and Kaiba both.

The door to the bedroom clicked open and Anzu looked up to see Kaiba standing in the door way, regarding her with his usual blank mask. The gentle moonlight seemed to heighten his features and give him an almost spiritual appearance; his eyes shone like cool blue ice, he wasn't wearing a shirt so his pale lean muscled chest gleamed almost white. Anzu stared at him in awe; he stood with such poise and perfectly chiselled features she almost thought she was staring at a marble statue. Sub-consciously her eyes roamed to his left shoulder, a small bump of what was once his arm clearly visible. She looked back to his face to see him studying her with the same intensity she had used on him. Her cheeks warmed slightly; since she had no pyjamas or sleeping clothes she had used his. The royal blue cotton shirt hung on her petite shoulders and showed much more skin than they were meant to, since they were of course nearly twice her size and the buttons only went up to a certain point.

"Can't sleep?" Anzu blinked at his question, maybe it was just because he was tired but his voice sounded so soft, lacking its normal cool edge. She shook her head softly and slid off the bed, hoping the pyjama bottoms she'd tied so tightly around her hips wouldn't slip off as she walked over to him.

"No. If I wanted to sleep I probably could" she whispered, standing close enough for their bare feet to touch. Kaiba raised an eyebrow

"You don't want to sleep?" She shook her head again

"Not really, it's more like I'm afraid to"

"Why?"

She hesitated

"It's complicated, I can't really explain it"

Kaiba didn't look convinced but didn't push the subject, nodding his head in understanding. Relief filled her when he didn't question her further, it would be difficult to explain she didn't want to sleep since Malik would no doubt be waiting to talk to her when she did; something she was not looking forward to. She smiled up at him in thanks and got caught in his gaze.

Something seemed to ripple between them, an unspoken longing that compelled her to let him slip his hand into her hair and tilt her head back as he leaned down, their lips meeting in a feathery light touch before pressing and moulding together. They stayed like that a moment before both separated with half lidded eyes. Kaiba was the first to recover, withdrawing his hand and stepping back just for good measure.

"Sorry" he muttered half-heartedly. She shook her head for the third time that night

"It's fine. I understand" And she did; they were both lonely and wanted to feel something more, something deeper to ease their solitary hearts. They both knew they wouldn't go any further, the kiss had been a mistake; a second of intimacy for an eternity of questioning what could have been if the circumstances were different.

"Go to sleep Mazaki, you're heading off on a mission to face something more feared than death. Sleep should be the least of your fears" Anzu nodded and Kaiba turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. She stood there a moment before heeding his advice and returning to bed. As she had thought, sleep came easily and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber quickly enough.

* * *

><p>Also as she expected, she awoke moments later to the feeling of warm sun light on her face, shining down through the open window in the sky as she lay on the divan. Reluctantly she pushed herself up to a seated position and turned her head left and right to find the uninvited guest who was interrupting her rest. She found said person sitting in one of the corners of the room resting his forearms on his knees, staring at her with a mixture of relief and unease.<p>

"What do you want?" she asked sharply, cutting straight to the point and being in no mood to be polite about it. Malik blinked; mildly surprised she was being so harsh. Yes he knew he wasn't exactly high up on her list of people she was happy to see but at least she wasn't alone right?

"I just thought you'd want someone to talk to" he explained, shifting uncomfortably when her eyes narrowed at him

"Why?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Malik fidgeted with his hands, clasping and unclasping them nervously before shrugging his shoulders lightly

"You seemed ...lonely" Anzu's glare faltered a moment before looking away from him completely.

"I am lonely, but I'm not that desperate"

Malik winced at her words. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah. I think I've made it pretty clear Anzu hates Malik's guts. But will that change? And why did Malik choose her in the first place? If you want to know, you know what to do. Review! (hey that sort of rhymed :D)<strong>_


	11. Answers

_**Hello all! It's been how long since I've updated? Honestly I've got no good excuses. So here's a bad one. IT WAS THE BUTTERFLY I TELL YOU, THE BUTTERFLY! O-O (ahem) Not entirely happy with this chapter, it's mostly just to fill in a few details. Oh well.**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh if I did...uh...I would...own Yu-Gi-Oh ?**_

* * *

><p>Anzu stared at her reflection in the mirrored wall of her soul room. A lost looking girl stared back. Why did all this happen? She was a teenager who dreamed of being a dancer, not saving the world. She should be worrying about passing her trigonometry test, not facing down a mad man for the fate of mankind.<p>

'_This is all that stupid puzzle's fault'_ she thought bitterly but her words lacked conviction. She wanted to blame the Pharaoh for her friend's fates but in her heart she knew it wasn't true. Yami never asked for all the trouble his unknown past brought on them, none of them did. It wasn't the puzzle's fault.

It was his.

Malik Ishtar.

The tanned Egyptian was still sitting in the corner, his eyes trained on the floor directly in front of him. He hadn't said a word after she snapped at him earlier. A twinge of guilt tugged at her heart. He was only trying to be considerate or at least she assumed that's what he was trying to do. She wasn't about to apologize though. Not yet at least, not until she was sure this wasn't just some act to get his body back and take Marik's place as ruler of the world. If she was going to help him she needed him to be completely honest with her and answer any questions she had without trying to manipulate her. Her eyes flicked to him for a moment before looking away once more. She'd have to talk to him eventually, may as well get it over with. She thought of something to say and one very important question sprung to mind.

"How are you here?"

Malik's head snapped up at the question. Her earlier comment had left him with the impression she was going to ignore him for the remainder of her sleep. If she was willing to make conversation with him he would eagerly comply

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked. Anzu shifted from her position on the divan, refusing to look at him directly but instead at his reflection in the mirror opposite

"I mean how did you get inside my soul room? Last time I checked you needed a millennium item to even see what one looked like and you clearly don't have the rod anymore" Malik wetted his lips nervously

"Well ... do you remember when the pharaoh and Jounouchi duelled at the pier?"

Anzu thought for a moment

"No ..." she answered unsurely "I don't remember it at all. Honda filled me in on the details afterwards" her eyes narrowed accusingly on Malik's reflection "He said something about me almost swallowing a capsule of poison and Jounouchi trying to kill Yugi. I assumed you were controlling us" Malik nodded guiltily

"Yes. At that time I set up a mind link with the two of you as well a third member of your group. The link I had with Jounouchi was shattered during the duel and I was forced out of him completely. After the duel I released you from under my control but still had the mind link intact"

"So you were hiding in my soul since then?"

"Yes"

"And you were using me to spy on my friends?"

"No! Not at all... well maybe a little but it was mostly to ensure no one saw through my guise as Namu. Anyway the point is since I never lost my mind link with you I was able to hide away in here when my dark side took control of my body" he hesitated, choosing his next words wisely " You were sort of like a ...host for my soul until I could get my body back."

'_Like a parasite_' she thought with a shudder of disgust. The knowledge of Malik being inside her body without her knowing about it made her feel violated and embarrassed. He was in her very soul, he could have done God knows what in here and she would have been none the wiser.

Sensing her unease he quickly added "I didn't do anything to your soul, I've just been sitting here watching the situation through your eyes"

"But what about the finale duel?" she asked sceptically "Your soul was being used for your dark sides life points, weren't you destroyed at the end of the duel?" Malik shook his head

"I would have if he had lost but his life points never hit zero so I was never fully destroyed. So long as my soul still exists in the real world there's still a chance I can reclaim my body" Anzu's eyebrows furrowed

"So in other words" she began slowly "the only reason you brought me out of the shadow realm was because I was housing the only piece of your soul that's left and without me in the real world you wouldn't be able to reclaim your body"

Malik gulped, not liking the supposedly calm tone she was using. Everything she had said was true. She was his last chance since his link with Bakura had been lost in their duel against his dark side. None of the links he set up with his rare hunters were nearly as strong as hers and even if they were he doubted any of them would be willing to lay down their lives for mankind. Noble souls didn't make good minions after all. As he mused he was unintentionally drawing out the already tense atmosphere.

Finally with a discreet gulp he quietly mumbled "Basically"

Silence filled the room. Anzu's face had become blank and emotionless like a mannequin, staring dead ahead at Malik's reflection. The tanned boy wrung his hands together nervously, anxiously awaiting her response. Would she scream at him for using her? Would she just forgive him and treat him as a friend? He hoped it was the latter. Then slowly, very slowly Anzu nodded, her lips a thin line.

"All right"

Malik blinked in surprise and sighed in relief. '_Thank Ra.'_

His thoughts were cut off a split second before the picture frame collided with his face. With a yelp he dodged the flung object, the picture bouncing off the mirrored walls like a tennis ball. He had little time to relax as he felt something hard and round hit his shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelped as the bruised apricot rolled away from him, his shoulder sprinkled with its sweet juices. He looked up and flinched at the image of rage standing at the opposite side of the room, blazing blue eyes locked on his crouched form.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, ripping another apricot off the tree besides her. Malik ducked, the fruit splattering inches above his head against the glass, showering him with juices and pulp. "You selfish, unbelievable scum, did you even consider how I would feel about you using me like this? Like some kind of twisted puppet!" Malik held his hands up in defence.

"Just calm down and let me explain. I was running out of options and while your feelings weren't my biggest concern –"he regretted the words the second they left his lips, Anzu's body visibly tensing like a cat ready to pounce "Wait! That didn't come out right, I just meant there were more important things going on at the time and, oh Ra that didn't sound right either I just-, what are you doing with that?"

Anzu crept towards him, eyes narrowed and lips pulled back in an almost animalistic snarl, the fabric of the cushion in her hand clenched tightly in her fist. Malik gulped, he never thought someone like her could look so threatening. That cushion may as well be a sharpened axe. Slowly he slid up the mirror behind him, watching her approaching form warily "Maybe you should take a minute to calm do-"

The cushion hit him over the head before he could finish. The blow was soft and didn't actually hurt. The second one was much harder but still did little damage. He shut his eyes and raised his hands over his head to defend himself from Anzu's onslaught of repeatedly swinging the cushion at him, her grip on the fabric turning her knuckles white.

"You stupid, selfish, unbelievable, idiotic, moronic, thick headed, lying, muscle brained, doesn't think of the consequences of his actions fork tongued scumbag!" For a moment Marik was distracted from the constant bumping of the cushion over his head to marvel at the number of times she had called him stupid in one sentence. Anzu's face was flushed red and her voice was trembling with rage. "How could you?! How could you ...you ...do ...some ...thing so, so, so-. "

The cushion fell from her hand, her arms growing tired. She took deep breaths, her face downcast and her eyes shadowed by her bangs. Malik opened his eyes, watching her warily, unsure of what he should do or how he should react. Before he could however Anzu fell forward, her head falling on his shoulder and her hands fisting in his shirt.

Malik tensed instantaneously, not expecting the sudden contact. He waited for her to shove him away, to feel disgusted for touching something as rotten as him.

But she didn't, she just leaned on him, breathing deeply with her shoulders shaking occasionally. She wasn't crying, which he was extremely grateful for. This moment was already awkward enough. He watched her silently briefly wondered if she was waiting for him to comfort her but dismissed the thought just as quickly as it came. She wasn't leaning on him because she wanted him to whisper sweet lies to her; she was leaning on him because she was both physically and mentally exhausted.

He could feel them; the chaotic emotions wreaking havoc on her soul were slowly breaking her resolve. Emotions were like a double edged sword; they gave you the experience of happiness and love but also sadness and loneliness. And right now Anzu was experiencing the deepest of those dark emotions.

Despair.

How was she supposed to save the world when all she ever did was stand behind Yami while he did it for her? Time and time again he saved them all from dire situations and all she had ever done was cheer him on from the sidelines. She was no hero. She was just a lost little girl playing a game she didn't understand.

"I can't do this" she whispered, her voice so hollow Malik cringed "All my friends are gone and I don't want to even think about what's happened to my family. Kaiba and Mokuba are all I've got left and if I leave them I really will have nothing. I, I can't" She raised her head, her eyes darkened and dull as they met Malik's gaze "You chose the wrong person"

"No I didn't" Malik replied firmly "You're stronger than you think Anzu. I realised that pretty quickly being in here. You're determined and noble, you have strength-"

"My friends were my strength" she tightened her grip on his shirt "Without them I'm just-"

"Were you're friends there when you woke up on the beach? Were they walking alongside you as you made your way to this city?" Malik's voice took on a softer tone "Your friends are your support not your strength. I know they often seem like one in the same but they're not. You can do this Anzu"

She stared at him a moment, surprised he could be so compassionate. Slowly she loosened her grip on him, stepping back but never breaking eye contact with him. Wearily her eyes slid shut. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and opened her eyes once more. Malik almost smiled. He could see the spark inside her eyes beginning to burn again.

"I have just one question for you Malik" she said seriously. He raised an eyebrow nervously

"And that is?" To his utter shock Anzu cracked a smile, her tone taking on a lighter note

"How exactly are we supposed to get to Egypt?

Malik blinked. Slowly the side of his mouth turned up in a half smile

"I have no idea"

Anzu rolled her eyes, still smiling

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Anzu no longer hates Malik's guts. Maybe. So how will Anzu get to Egypt? And what trials await her when she gets there? If you want to know you'll have to review!<strong>_


End file.
